Spirit
by EmiAndDean.IceCream-Lolli's
Summary: "If I can survive here, the rest of my life should be smooth sailing," She smoothed in a breath and looked around again. In one corner of the room a girl was hacking a lunch table. On another a boy was levatating and calmly eating his sandwhich. Then she regretably looked to her side and saw the frog was still there . She exhaled, "but then again...it's not very normal here."
1. The Form Dun dun duh

Hello all you fellow fans of South Park!

I want to write a South Park OC story, and I need your help. :)

My idea is to have a story about what teenagers want to accomplish by senior graduation. It could be world/high school domination, kissing someone they'd always dreamed to, or just gaining a little self-esteem. It's all up to you/them.

Those are only minor goals that one would strive to accomplish during their experience in high school; usually one's that sprout from harder times. Your character will need a main goal and explain what they want to be remembered as.

I should probably mention that there will be main characters. Our two OC's Jade and Cameron are two of them. Your OC's could be them too. So if you get picked it doesn't mean you'll be main, but you're definitely important to the plot. I should mention that my OC has a love interest in Stan, but don't let that change who your OC's crush will be.

This is Dean by the way ^.^; Emi and I share this account, but no worries! She'll be helping me with most of the story.

Me and Emi are going to choose all the characters together since she is co-writer and the editor of the story. We ask that there be no Mary-Sue's or Rex-Perfections because you most likely won't be picked. Remember as long as you have apparent faults you're not in the Mary or Rex range. At least that's my opinion. Enter as many OC's as you want!

Here's an entry form at the bottom :D So I'll leave ya'll to it~

**x- - - -x- - - -x**

[X]=optional

Full Name:

Gender:

Birthdate (All the characters are mid-year juniors in high school):

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible; I love imagining characters in my head ;D):

Choice of clothing (Not an actual outfit just things they often wear. What they love, what they hate. What their outfit combinations are.):

Personality (What's a character without character. Describe muchos por favor):

Family:

Friends (You can add other OC's entered and South Park characters. Explain why you claim them as friends):

Are you open to OC friendship?:

How do they act toward friends?:

[X]If-y (Who you aren't sure how you feel about them as a person and why):

[X]Dislikes (Who you don't really like, but you don't necessarily hate them. Why?):

[X]Enemies (As in they can't stand them and why):

Clique (I'm not using actual cliques, but it will help us feel where and who the character will be most comfortable around):

Some Favorites (From their favorite food to their favorite letter ^^):

Which of these 3 things would they probably do more? Gossiping/Snooping, Planning Mischief, or Not telling anyone about an upcoming problem (All three equivalent in this question. So, no one is worse than the other):

Hobbies:

How are they in school?:

Do they take school seriously?:

[X]Strengths:

[X]Weaknesses:

Crush (Put more than one. Put the one's you like best first. Please add why you like them):

How do they act toward they're crush:

[X]Quirks (Those little things, that makes you, you):

[X]Are they open to having a job (And does it matter if they like it or not?):

Main Goal To Accomplish In High School:

What They Want To Be Remembered As After Senior Graduation:

What Stands In Their Way Of Doing These Things?:

Any Other High School related Goals?:

Personal Goals:

[X]Relevant Secrets (Secrets that they don't care if anyone knows about):

[X]Deep Dark Secrets:

[X]How do they react when a secret found out?:

[X]What if someone they told the secret told others?:

Any Extra Curricular Activities?:

[X]Any Extra Curricular Activities they've want to check out, but haven't:

[X]Why they haven't checked it out yet (This goes with the last question above):

Anything Else?:


	2. Questing Completed

**Hey guys~**

**I know it's been forever and some of you may be wondering where the hell is this fried-moth-balling story. Have no fear! Emory and Dean are back here! We apologize fully for leaving you in the wind for so long, but we did take a long time figuring out who would work with this storyline and work with the plot. **

**Honestly, all the OCs sent in were great for the story, but there was a main restriction keeping us from choosing more than we did. Staying true to the story plot was easy to work around, but the main restriction was crushes. I mean in real life you could have a bunch of different girls fighting over different boys, but in a story having everyone fighting over boys all the time can be tiresome to read and to write. Sometimes it's tiresome in real life…or at least it to me, he he.**

**This a bit off topic, but I couldn't believe some results I tallied up. Can you guess which South Park Character had the most crushes hands down, no competition whatsoever…CARTMAN! We both were so shocked, I would have never seen it coming. I loved it so very much! I be a part of the Cartman Crushes Club too ;3.**

**Anyways, here is the list of the OCs to be in the story.**

**Thank you everyone for submitting, I want you all to know you are great at making up characters (unless they were not made up… in that case they're awesome people :D). We'll be making another OC story once we get to the main-ness (if that is a word) of this story as well ^^.**

**We will try to have the first chapter out before the end of the week (Sadly, no promises. Fate really likes tossing around my life 3 )**

**Dean **

**x- - - -x- - - -x**

Cameron B-Phoebe Scout

Jade Virgin

Ciro Alfero

Ruby Rae

Payton Thorn

Audrey Stewart

Nero Caligula

Bonnie Synder

Marcella Hammond

Kuran Montri

Oliver (a) Gastro

Liliahna Days

Reese Davenport

Margaret Woods

Matthew Woods

Elizabeth D'Amico

Aiden Dee-Dee

Caroline Riptide

Ashlynn Aguine

April May

Brian Blackwood

* * *

_Thank You All Again~_


	3. We've Got Heart

**Alrighty :) The fun has finally begun. Just sit back and relax and read el storio. A big old THANK YOU to Pachi for being the editor for the story. However, it hasn't been edited yet, but no worries! We just really wanted to get this out really bad. **

**We want to thank everyone again for their OCs. These people are so much fun to write about. We hope you enjoy it ^^. **

_**Data Base:**_

_**Chapter words: 8,098**_

_**Story words: 8,098**_

_**Date Updated: 08/02/12**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.:We've Got Heart:.**_

**x- - - -x- - - -x**

"That was such a waste of my time," Bebe screeched. She threw her hands in front of her face and let them twitch there in the air.

Wendy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's not that big of a deal." She pushed on the girls back to get her to start walking since they had been blocking the hallway. "You're overreacting."

Bebe slowed her walk to and whipped her head toward Wendy giving a frustrated glare. She gave a face trying to say, 'you don't know what you're talking about'. She whipped back around and continued to walk forward. Wendy smiled weakly trying to dismiss the stares they gained from the blonde's spout. It seemed to work a little bit... never mind, that's a lie.

Cartman took his eyes away from the two girls beside him and looked ahead. He nudged Kenny, who was on his other side, "Girls overreact about the stupidest things." Before Kenny could even think of laughing, Bebe went off.

She stopped walking and stuck her legs together screaming at the two, "Shut up!"

The two boys ignored her and continued to walk down the hallway while Wendy stopped with Bebe to attempt to calm her. More eyes continued to watch the four with partial interest.

A bull like sound emitted from her throat before she walk to catch up with them. "It's not my fault the school is trying to stalk all of us"

Wendy sighed at the comment and Kenny muttered a dumbfounded "What?"

The four of them, as well as the rest of the South Park High School junior class, had just come from an all class seminar counseling. Apparently, an 'unexpecting' (_note the sarcasm_) extra twenty percent of last year's seniors had dropped out of college by now and returned to living with their parents.

Mr. Mackey, the school counselor, kept on saying it was unacceptable and they couldn't do the same. As if anyone could tell the kids at this school what to do half the time. This was demonstrated during the seminar when Cartman stood up and said, "What the f*ck are we here for." A good fourth of the kids in the auditorium stood up and agreed demanding for answers to a question that had already been answered.

As if on cue Vise Principal Connell brought out a rifle and told him and the rest the followers to "Sit the f*ck down before he capped their asses." Needless to say, half the room was scared sh*tless that they would be shot. They were all relieved and annoyed to find out they were all there to go through a "Future Planning" exercise.

They all had to write down their high school goals and accomplishments anonymously on the slip of paper given to them. The worst part was the walk to the chest at the front of the auditorium you had to put it in. It would be quiet and nerve-wracking as if someone was going to tackle you at any minute. It felt like a walk of shame.

Earlier in the year the students were told they would be burying a time capsule and this was what was going to go in it. Because it's going to be so exciting in the future when someone digs up a pill shaped box and finds a bunch of slips of paper.

After it was over everyone filed out. Some people were annoyed while others didn't care. Then there were paranoid people like Bebe who thought the school was obsessed with her every move.

Cartman laughed. He put his hands on his belly to hold in the chuckles, "Who would want to stalk you?" Wendy's eyes opened wide, but her eyebrows still seemed to send a deathly glare toward the chubby boy. His cheeks turned red from laughter.

A sleek, red heel found its way in front of Cartman's feet. He only stumbled, but Bebe smirked with a glare anyways.

"Bitch!" His face reached a triple stage of red, but before he could use his anger to strangle her someone had the nerve to bump into him. He quickly turned around to face the person with all his anger building up fast.

Cartman spat at the boy, "Watch where you're going, Scarface!"

"Calm dawn, it was an accident," the other boy, Ciro, said while lightly taking a piece of lint out of his dark hair. It must have came from Cartman's hat judging by the blue color. Ciro was never one to start fights. He was pretty level headed and wouldn't…

"Shut up shorty and talk like a human!" Cartman went on.

Ciro's hands balled into fists, and he deliberately stuck one up to Cartman's face, "You shut the hell up, you jackass."

"What?" Cartman scoffed, "You're going to get the mob on me or something?"

Ciro sneered back at the boy's fat face. It was all typical material. Ciro was pure Italian after all. He spoke with a thick accent and supported his mother country like any other immigrant would. It was represented proudly on the red sweatshirt he wore that upheld Italy's flag; but it was people like Cartman that put people like that down because to him they were 'minorities'. It irked him to death, and even with a level attitude Ciro just couldn't stand him or his snarky comments.

Ciro sucked in his breathe and brought back his fist ready to aim and lock. Then a hand jerked at his arm. He didn't think to look back though. He just let the person slowly drag him away. It had to be someone he knew to snatch him from something like that.

He glared at the boy he was about to strike as he was pulled away. He watched him 'hmph' and walk away with his friends whom he continued to argue with. After letting a small growl come out of his mouth he brought his feet off the ground and actually began to walk which relieved his dragger greatly.

He spun forwards, afraid he would run into something walking backwards, and looked to his side. He should have known she would stop him. She never did like violence; classic April, but it always puzzled him when she would get out of fights with that fat, chunky bastard. She practically hated Cartman.

He looked over at her as she let go of her light grip on his arm. She looked back at him, a smile was painted nicely on her face.

"Can you believe those two ever dated?" Her eyes were animated as she spoke to him. It was amusing when she spoke to you and you couldn't help but smile, "I thought the apocalypse was coming."

Ciro's face stayed a little stale, which was weird, and caused April to squint her bright, blue eyes at him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh come on," she smiled bringing her fingers together and spoke in a horrible Italian accent, "I'a think it would'a be'a awesome to be Italian."

He shrugged her arm off and gave her a playful glare, "That's not funny"

"Then why you smiling," she said winking and pursing her lips to the side in a goofy manner.

He couldn't help but blush at that. Though, it never was hard to get him to blush in the first place, and April knew that very well. So she would always try and provoke it.

She gave a slight poke to his cheek, "Aww, look at this cute blush."

He blushed harder, swatting away her finger from his face. Their meeting place was ahead so he sped walk over leaving her behind to bask in his embarrassment.

Sitting on the stone lining bench he greeted the others there with a nod. The usual crew was here, Audrey, Clyde, and Tweek, just like always. Sadly, it didn't take long for April to catch back up and sit herself next to him.

She tsked, "You think you can escape me be running?" she began to wag a finger in his face, "I thought you would have learned by now that it's not that easy."

Ciro turned his head from her to see the other three chuckling at his expense. Well, almost all…unless you count Tweek's _*twitch* laugh *sip coffee* *twitch* *twitch* _routine chuckling. Even Audrey, the school's designated wallflower was giggling. Ciro felt himself sigh.

The five of them would always meet there before third and sixth period. It was convenient. At third period Tweek, Audrey, and Clyde would go to the class right next to the spot, while April and Ciro would do the same at sixth. It wasn't fun for Tweek and Audrey at sixth period though because they would have to run to their classes on the other side of the building.

Either way it was worth it. It was their spot, and had been their spot since freshmen year. There was a tree planted right outside the side entrance of the school building where most people would spend their passing period. The tree was really strange-looking. Nobody could tell what kind it was. It seemed like a mixture of an oak tree and a weeping willow. Surrounding the tree was grayish stone for you to sit on. Oddly enough, no one ever sat on it but them. Most likely because it was set in six sections of stone, but the school was so cheap they bought six different types of stone. They would constantly paint the other five to match the grey color of the one they always met and sat on. You could say it was like their home base at school.

Audrey especially loved it. Whenever she would have to stay after school to help, she would come out and draw at the spot. It was really peacefully without the high school life sweeping by it. Nothing was moving fast, it was all slow and serene. It had even inspired her to go out and buy a scarf with an oak leaf pattern once.

Tweek tapped her shoulder frantically, "H-hey you guy-ys?"

They all turned to look at the constantly nervous boy. April waited for his minute long twitch fest to calm down before she spoke first, "Yeah."

He was about to respond, but looked down at the coffee cup in his shaking hand. He was about to take a quick sip, but Audrey swiftly snatched it from him. When he looked at her for reasoning, she gave him a look telling him to finish talking first. So he turned back to the others and continued to speak.

"*twitch* One of the w-waitresses at the café is having a bridal show-wer tonight and most of the other waitresses are going too, *twitch* so we are low on staff. Could you guys come and help after school-school?" His hair began to stand up as he spoke. It must have been too much stress on him (…but then again what isn't?).

April ran a hand quickly through her short, blonde hair, "I can, but I'll be late." She rolled her head in a circle, "I've got cheerleading practice, and I never know when Bebe's going to let us out." There was an annoyed twinge in her voice.

Clyde stood up with his hands behind his head giving a stretchy yawn, "and I've got football practice for that pep thingy next week."

After saying that, he gave everyone a wave and made his way to his next class. He usually left a little earlier than the rest of them. Most likely to try and hit on his Spanish teacher again.

"I can't come, I need to start training for soccer tryouts," Ciro said while rubbing a hand on his cheek. April had decided to start playing pokey again. That girl was going to end up bruising his face.

April sprung off the bench and did a seat change. She now sat beside Audrey with her smile, "Audrey, you'll be there right?"

Audrey nodded and pulled on a string that had come a loose on her scarf, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"See," April coaxed to Tweek, "you got two new employees." She made an effort to pat him on the back, but ended up patting his shoulder blade. Her other hand reached in front of Audrey.

"So lay off the stress relieve caffeine" she slowly took the coffee cup, which he slyly stole back from Audrey, with a consultative voice.

Ciro looked at her from the other side with a look. From his caramel eyes she could tell he wanted to say, 'what is wrong with your brain.' She shrugged and peered away from his gaze with a small, light blush.

"It rhymed in my head," she mumbled. Ciro bit back the urge to avenge his cheekbones and instead stood. Class was probably going to start soon.

As if on cue the bell rang. It was a normal bell. One with that ringing noise you get annoyed with after two seconds, but it decides to go on for thirty.

Tweek started to freak out, "URGH WAH!" after all he and Audrey had to go to the other side of the building for their classes' right now. So Tweek bolted and Audrey followed after with a small giggle as he freaked out about 'the pressure'. Her long, brown hair floated above gravity and a smile reached her eyes as Tweek dragged her along. April and Ciro could still hear him even after they were sure he'd made it half way there.

She shook her head, causing her short hair to lift a bit, as they walked to classroom #37. Ciro chuckled a bit.

Walking inside, he noticed Mr. Garrison sitting at his desk reading BAZAAR magazine while saying, "Sit the hell down, we'll start doing something in fifteen minutes."

Someone in the back started yelling about getting out early, which was true. They supposed it was a bonus for having to sit through that school meeting that morning. Garrison paid none of the students any mind though. He was too busy looking at whatever he was reading.

The two started to make their way to the back of the classroom where their seats were, but April stopped in the middle of the aisle which annoyed Ciro. She was blocking the way, and he was too lazy to back out and walk down another aisle.

She turned toward one desk and started talking to the wavy haired brunette sitting in it. "Hey Lily, are you doing anything tonight?"

The Liliahna smiled brightly at her, "It's Friday night," her face then changed into a bored one and she yawned with her hand over her mouth, "but I'm not."

"Could you come to the Tweak's café, they're a little short handed," April motioned her to look like she was a waitress holding a tray. She looked at her handy charade work. It was then she noticed the other people around Lily. She awkwardly waved to them, "You could bring these guys too."

"I'll be there," Liliahna raised her hand in oath and April nodded.

"Cool. Bye you guys," she waved to the rest of them weakly again and the two then made their way to their seats. That was embarrassing. Were they there the whole time? Maybe they were all sharpening their pencils.

The duo stopped at their rickety, wooden desks. Hers was the last in the row with Ciro's right in front of it. They sat down and Ciro immediately turned to face her.

He furrowed his brows a bit in a confused manor, "Did Tweek want you to ask all of them to come?"

April shook her head and puffed out her lips, "No he didn't."

She saw the look in his eye and the quiver in his lip, indicating he was about to scold her. She raised a finger to his face before he had the chance.

"-but, Lily helps at the café all the time, so it'll fine for her to come. I bet the rest won't even show up."

They didn't really look like the social types. Well, actually it was weird because half of them did. April was more so talking about the two that looked like loners in the group. One was Elizabeth D'Amico, a short haired strawberry blonde that reminded her of a critical therapist; and the other was Matthew Woods who was freakishly tall and shadowed his twin sister, Maggie, like a ghost or something.

Eh, but she didn't know. Maybe she was just a little freaked out by their _differentness_. They couldn't be that bad if Lily was hanging out with them. Either way they still gave April slight chills.

Liliahna, on the other hand, basked in _differentness_. It was in fact one of the best qualities someone could have, in her opinion. It made things so much more exciting.

I mean, she herself was different with her bipolar states and such. Not like when people over exaggerate a say 'I'm so bipolar' or 'you're bipolar', the actual manic-depressive disorder. She is medically bipolar. It never seemed to change anything though.

She was attracted (not romantically) to said _differentness_. That was one reason she liked hanging out with the people she did. She was different, they were different, and life was never boring.

That stood especially for the people she was sitting with at the moment in dreary Literature class: Maggie, Matt, Butters, and Elizabeth.

"Do you want to come?" she said to group. No one really reacted, just stared back until Maggie spoke up.

She pointed to her muddy brown eyes, "I have to go to the optometrist today. I strained my corneas"

She must not have seen Matt shake his head 'no' because Lily's eyes drooped in sympathy. After all, Matt was the only person that could see through his sister's compulsive lying. Yep, Maggie is a compulsive liar. Most people wouldn't believe a word she said, unless they got some confirmation from her shadow, Matt. He usually didn't signal anything though, seeing as he never spoke. But then there were those rare people who actually believed the girl's lies like poor Lily.

Lily gave Margaret those puppy dog eyes seemingly on the brink of tears, "What happened!"

Her gullibility seemed endless sometimes, and needless to say, it amused most of the group a lot. So, Maggie went on to tell her that the doctor told her she had to have her corneas checked because of watching too many cartoons. In all honesty, it was hard not to believe her at times. Maggie's lies were always smooth and the story never changed; and on those rare occasions it did, it always had a fairly reliable alibi.

Elizabeth had noticed this after a while of observation. It was one of her favorite hobbies and Margaret was one of her favorite subjects. Which was something she had to admit was unusual. Usually people like Maggie, with their happy, hyper attitudes annoyed her. Like Liliahna and Butters, she didn't really care for them. They both were immensely gullible and oblivious which annoyed her to no end. They were so naïve, but she tolerated them (more like flat out ignored them) because Margaret and Matthew would associate with them at times.

She blocked out the rest of their conversation when Butters explained his parents wouldn't want him out after dark. She decided to use her dark honey orbs to wander the room. It would hopefully take away her obsessed boredom.

She scanned the dirty white walls and skimmed the desks. One desk interested her in particular. That was Wendy Testaburger's. The girl sat in her desk twiddling with the pencil in her hands. She looked completely anxious and she kept throwing quick glances at a group behind her.

An acquaintance of hers was in the group, Craig Tucker, but she appeared to be looking at one of the other two sitting with him. It was either Reese Davenport or Oliver Gastro. Elizabeth knew most kids at the school didn't talk to them, mainly out of fear. It seems that seeing people with dark clothes and metal in their faces freaked people out; and when they hung out together it terrified them. Typical ignorant South Park students.

Sure she hadn't talked to them before, but she was never the social type. Plus, from the information she'd gathered in her mind from previous observations, the group seemed pretty laid back. But people expect to see what they want to see, and when they don't they judge. So it almost (_almost_) shocked Elizabeth to see Wendy get up and walk over to the three partial-outcasts.

She watched their interaction for a moment, but soon got bored. All Wendy had done was return a pencil to Reese. Her eyes got uninterested, so she tuned out, not caring what happened in that scenario, and scoped for a new one.

Wendy could feel a burning sensation in the back of her head rest. It was like that feeling you get when someone is staring at you. Gone or not, it didn't calm her nerves any. Why was she so nervous anyway, she would think to herself. Yet, she never could get her conscience to give an answer.

She had just returned the pencil Reese had let her use yesterday in class, and now she just couldn't move her feet to walk away. She just stood there and listened to them talk. It may sound stalkerish, but she honestly didn't even notice she was doing it. The group didn't notice either. They had forgotten she was there, or thought she's already left.

Oliver had both of her hands cupping her head as she softly petted back her scalp. Her left hand brushed through short black locks and blue tips while the right grazed over fresh shaven hair pricks. It was funny to her how the shaved part of her head never itched unless she felt like something bad was going to happen. Pushing the itch away, she sighed happily lowering her hands underneath her chin, "Can you still go, or do we have to sell your ticket?"

Reese's heavily lidded hazel eyes turned toward Craig for an answer. He looked apathetic like most times. He gave out a low sigh.

"Depends on if they take name call," He flicked his eyes to the both of them quickly before closing them, "If I think out they are, then you can sell it. It's not as if one person would change anything."

Oliver agitatedly pushed up in her forehead as if to set back bangs, which was ironic seeing as she's already pinned back hers. He was just so lethargic **all the time**. Little blue strands fell on her forehead. Great. Look what he made her do, the emo.

She swiftly took out the pins holding her bangs up and placed them in her mouth, "Then don't go then."

Her dull blue eyes showed her annoyance clearly. He saw it, but didn't care. She wasn't the first to react that way. He lost many fan girls with his 'Debby Downer' mood.

In return he did what he always did to rile her up. He flicked her the bird and shrugged. He had to do it swift and fast, though. Last time she nearly broke off his finger (thankfully he flipped her the other one, and distracted her from sawing it off).

Oliver's dull, blue eyes widened in a deadly way. She looked over to Reese, whom responded with a low snigger saying, "It's not for me."

She was about to say something back to her friends rude notion, but she noticed that the girl was still standing there.

"Did you need something else?" Wendy shook her head no fast before turning around and going to the front of the classroom, leaving the three back to their play fight.

Wendy tugged on her bonnet a little bit, as if would ease her apparent mortification.

"Wendy?"

Said girl looked and saw Red standing in front of her concerned, "Are you okay?"

Wendy shook her head 'yes'. Rebecca squinted a second before smiling small. "Good. Come with me to the bathroom." Wendy nodded securing her purse with her hand.

They walked out the classroom. No one was paying attention so it wouldn't matter.

It was weird seeing the hallways so empty. I mean, there aren't a lot of kids who go to the school in the first place, but the emptiness was just stand offish. The hustle and bustle of students was normal; especially for Wendy and Red.

After a few minutes of walking they ended up at the washrooms. There were some boys perched in front of the boy's washroom by the water fountains. Red recognized them in a flash.

She went up and hugged the one wit green eyes, "Hey Brian," she waved to the other two, "hi Christophobe, Gregory."

They nodded in response and continued the conversation they must have been having before they'd arrived. Wendy was gone. Red figured she must have gone in the bathroom. Maybe she should have told her she didn't really leave to go the bathroom. She just wanted to get out the classroom.

Brian looked at her again and the blush was obvious on his face. She could tell something was bothering him though. His eyebrows were doing that weird scrunching thing.

So she asked, "What's wrong?"

It was a little hard for him to answer at first. She was looking directly into his eyes and that freaked him out a little bit, in sort of good way.

"Some chick pissed me the f*ck off this morning," he pushed some of his ragged brown hair off his neck to sooth his blushing face.

It was normal for Brain to blush around Red. He always did, but the anger he had toward this chick only reddened the color. He looked like a cherry bomb ready to blow.

"She was sitting next to me in the auditorium and wouldn't stop crying that her life had amounted to nothing," Then he muttered under his breath, "I think I know why too."

Red heard him and hit his arm, "That's not nice."

"So what! She f*cking cried a damn waterfall into my shirt." That explained to her why his white t-shirt was soaked and his leather jacket was reflective.

Just then, students began filing out of nearby classrooms. The school bell hadn't sounded; it must be time for early dismissal. Brain nodded to her with a quick 'bye' and merged in with the crowd. So, Red waited for Wendy outside the washroom.

A minute later she came out brushing lint off her sweater. They merged in with the traffic and ended up walking with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy out the building. Then they all broke off to go to wherever they had to. Red was on her way to change for cheerleading practice. She sighed at the thought. How did Bebe plan on working them today? As she walked she rummaged through her bag trying to find her combination lock. When she found it, she lifted her gaze from her bag and locked them with someone elses.

She smiled at him as she walked by and waved, "Hey, Kenny."

The blonde boy waved back with a smile underneath his hood. He pulled out a pack from his jacket pocket and heaved the hot orange thing off his head. He just needed a light right now.

He stuck his other hand in his pants pocket to grab his lighter, but alas it wasn't there. He figured he must have left it at that girl, F-Farah? Fiona, whatever her name's house last night.

Damn, he thought to himself. That was the fifth one he'd lost that week. Urg, he really needed a puff right now, though.

Well, there was the Goths sitting over by the front steps, but he wasn't really sure if he felt like asking one of them for a light. All five of them always seemed crabby, as if someone was twisting a twig up their asses.

Besides that, he sort of didn't want to face the girl Goth. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew he'd slept with her older sister some time earlier that year…was that where he left his lighter? No, no definitely not.

His hand started to shake a little and his lip twitched. He was getting that light. He just had to figure out which one of them to ask.

"Let's see," he muttered to himself.

The Red Goth was automatically out. He could swear the little dude was bent on watching everyone die miserably. The tall one wasn't too far off from that either. The chick might recognize him from that night, so no her. The littlest one looked starved dead. Kenny knew he couldn't and shouldn't get anywhere close to death, so that would be a last resort. Maybe the fifth one then, that Kuran kid; he'd been in one of Kenny's freshmen classes. He was hardly ever in class, but no one really care. He was sort of a deadbeat anyways.

Kenny needed him now though. He got up, tugging his parka in his hand, and walk over to the Goths. They all looked at him and then turned away without interest.

Kenny sighed and put the cigarette in front of the dark haired boy, Kuran, face, "Could you give me light."

They looked at each other for a second. Kenny wasn't sure if his soul was being inspected or something like that. Before he could ponder anymore on the though he heard and quick switch. He saw the small flame flare on the tip of his cigarette.

"Thanks," Kuran just turned back to the rest of his group. Kenny turned around placing the cig in his mouth. Oh, sweet nicotine.

Kenny spotted his gang and walked over to them, they must have been waiting on him. Funny, it was usually him and Kyle waiting on Stan and Cartman. Kind of felt nice to be the one fashionably late.

They all started walking down brick path built around the school like they did most days. Cartman kept looking back at the Goths that were now a fairly good distance away from them.

"Ken-neh, what were you doing with those freaks?"

God, he hated the way he said that. His name was Kenny for Christ's sake, not Kenneh. Kenny took a slow drag from his cigarette, "Nothing."

He blew out the smoke and saw Cartman sneering at him. He didn't care. Oh, but then he saw someone from the distance. Someone with quite a body, he thought to himself. Pretty little figure, cute dark brown eyes, and lively brunette hair.

Stan smiled at her as she strolled towards them, "Hey, Aliza."

She wiggled her fingers back and stood in front of Kyle, causing the whole group to stop at a pause. Cartman gave a gruff noise and crossed his arms, and Kenny wretchedly dropped his cigarette then stomped on it.

Kyle gave her a quick peck followed by a smile. Aliza and Kyle had been dating for no less than a year now. They were like one of those lovey dovey couples you never want to hang out with. Or at least that's what Cartman thought. Stan and Kenny had to agree sometimes. Kyle would act like a total douche whenever she was around, and blew them off now and then.

It wasn't just that though. In all truthfulness, none of the boys really cared for her. She wasn't a low down whore or anything, but she was a buzz kill. She was like a freaking saint. She didn't drink. She didn't smoke. Usually they wouldn't have a problem with it, but she was intolerant to even be near anything ungodly. But whatever, she made Kyle happy enough.

Kyle wrapped an arm around his girl's shoulder while the other boys sighed. They continued walking. Nobody said anything. Well, the three boys didn't say anything mainly because the couple was talking. Kyle would say, 'he couldn't wait for some date', and then she would talk about her day. Hell, they had their own women for that.

Thankfully for them she had to go to cheerleading practice two minutes after she'd arrived. Finally they could talk about farts, and chicks, and whatever the hell else they wanted to. Kenny was just happy to get rid of that coupley feeling. You know, that weird churning you get in your gut that makes you want to hurl. That's the feeling couples…no plain commitment gives Kenny.

He'd rather have a stalker than be in a committed relationship.

What he didn't know was that one of them was getting close to that. She stared at him from a top the tree. Her eyes had become glossy from watching so much.

A hand snapped in her face, "Ashly."

Ruby rolled her eyes and hit the blue eyed girl with her school bag. Ashlynn jolted forward losing her balance on the branch they sat on. Ruby giggled and grabbed the back of the girl's huge hoodie and pulled her back to keep her from falling. It was surprising her glasses hadn't come off with her jolt.

"Nice to see you back in reality," Ruby quipped with a smirk. Ashlynn glared mildly at the girl. She huffed and fixed her glasses straight onto her face.

Ashlynn began to pick at the tree's scaly bark. Little baby twigs and leaves stuck out in the crevasses and poked at her fingers. It was surprisingly soothing. "You say that to me too often."

"I wouldn't of you'd stay out of dreamland," she smiled as Ashlynn gave her a blank look, "you know he has a girlfriend, I don't understand why your still interested.

Ashlynn shrugged with a bleak sigh. Ruby closed her eyes and patted her teal head. The girl would never learn, she thought.

Her phone then buzzed in her pocket and instinctively she jumped down from the sturdy branch, "We really need to work on you moving on. There are more bolts in the barrel."

God, she was starting to sound like her dad.

Speaking of whom, he was the one who'd texted her. He must be parked out front the school.

Ashlynn rested her head in her hands and lay against the base of the tree, "But bolts aren't as cute."

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"We are going to start Operation: Forget About Kyle Broflovski and Find Someone Else Because You Don't Deserve to Sit Sad All the Time tomorrow, S.T.A.T."

Ashlynn gave her friend a dumbfounded look, "How are you going to remember that."

The other girl smiled in return, "Easy. Operation: F.A.K.B.F.S.E.B.Y.D.D.S.S.A.T. starts tomorrow and don't you dare try weaseling out of this," Ruby pointed two of her fingers to Ashlynn's eyes, "I'll find you."

She laughed a bit after saying such and flicked her hand up in a salute, "I'll see you tomorrow recruit."

Before Ashly could say anything back, she'd started jogging to the front of the school.

It took her about two minutes to get to the parking lot. She was left out of breathe. Then she spotted her dad. Her brother waved her over rapidly from inside the truck's passenger seat. She only rolled her eyes.

She started walking over, "Hello Ruby."

She looked to the side to see Pip waving at her happily. Behind him Damien and Nero were talking about something. Pip must have been blocked out the conversation poor guy. She waved back before walking on.

Pip continued to wave to each person that passed him as he sat on the back of Damien' car. He didn't notice the gross and concerned looks people gave him when he waved to them. He also didn't notice the curly blonde haired, green eyed boy, Nero, glaring at the back of his head every five seconds. He just sat there ignorantly waving with content.

Another girl began walking his way. She must have been headed back in the school for some afterschool function because she was dressed in practice clothes. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, probably to keep out of her grey eyes.

He waved to her, and she gave him a weak smile back. Even after she had passed them he waved more saying, "Goodbye Payton."

She wasn't sure what to do, so she just continued walking. She wasn't sure why she thought Caroline's car was so far back, she was there when she'd parked it. She had gone to the back of the parking lot on impulse she guesses. Weird.

She approached the blue van a few steps away from her. It was parked exactly on the right yellow line to perfection. Sadly the car next to it on the right was parked really close to the left line.

She did her best to squeeze into the space and scoot to the van's driver's window. She was greeted with a familiar face and a crooked smile.

Payton watched Caroline hold in a chuckle watching her slither up to the window. She felt like a molting snake doing a horrible shimmy. She ignored her friend's snickering and waved weakly to the wavy haired boy in the passenger seat. It wasn't much of a wave since she was smooshed in between two cars.

"Hey Aiden," The boy moved his weight onto the glove compartment and waved back.

"Hey, Fairy," Aiden smiled. She always found his nicknames to be cute. Although, she didn't fully understand hers. He said it was because she reminded him of tinker bell. Caroline turned to Aiden and he handed her a bag. She in turn handed it to Payton like hot potato.

She struggled to take it and hit her arm on the other car's side window, "Thanks."

Caroline gave another look at the blondes position. Then an idea came to mind. It probably wasn't probable, but definitely possible…and dangerous…it'd be fun.

"I could always back out," Caroline gave a quick snigger, "just crawl on the hood first."

Payton shook her head, "I'm good." She dreadfully shimmied her way back out and walked to the other side of the van.

"Suit yourself," Caroline grinned before pulling off fast. There was a glint in her almond eyes, which meant she was up to something. Payton could hear Aiden yelp at the sudden speed boost. She could imagine him having a heart attack as their friend drove him home at 60 miles per hour. She giggled at the thought and skipped up the front door steps and opened the door to the inside.

She made her way to the locker rooms. The rest of her stuff for dance practice was in her locker. Passing by she could smell the boy's locker room. It smelled like old fruit like always, and she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she saw a dirty green mist flow around the door. She quickly walked in the girl's locker room. The boy's locker room stunk, but the overwhelming smell of perfume could kill too. You just had to remember not to inhale to fast.

It was sort of awkward when she came in. She hadn't expected anyone to be in there, but a bunch of eyes set on her as soon as she walked through the door. She could hear it give a light slam adding to the embarrassing silence.

The entire cheerleading squad was staring at her as though she just killed someone. They must have been having a meeting or something. She shook of the awkward feeling and walked over to her locker. She started on the combination.

"What are you doing here!" Bebe, head cheerleader, screeched.

Payton squeaked. Her hand slipped off the combination knob and she looked back at Bebe. Her eyes started bouncing off the walls.

Realization wiped over Bebe's face, "Oh, it's just you, Payton."

How did she not notice that when they'd been looking at her for a good minute? Payton smiled and quickly redid her combination. She grabbed her stuff, closed the locker, and left the locker room in a flash.

Bebe clapped her hand down on one of the lockers to bring attention back to the meeting. It worked perfectly, and struck fear into the new freshmen cheerleader's eyes. Ha, there was nothing better than to see that anticipation and fear. Without it, the newbies thought they could do whatever they wanted, and if anyone thought that. They were dead wrong.

Time to get down to business. Bebe projected her voice, "Okay, listen up. We've got a new routine to learn for the pep rally next week-"

She was interrupted by one girl raising her hand. She looked nervous, she must have been a freshman, "I thought we already had the homecoming pep rally."

"We did," Bebe spat before addressing the entirety of the lot again, "This pep rally is for a mock football game between the actual football team and other students who volunteered."

Bebe scoffed at he thought of football, "But no one comes for the game."

"They come to see us cheer because we are the best (more like only) cheerleading team in South Park." She instinctively flipped her hair, "Our routine is really hectic this time. I showed you it on the white board last week. I know it's boarder lining on extremely dangerous, but I think we can do it even if you girls are amateurs."

Some sophomores and freshmen gulped at the thought. They were already doing some pretty dangerous stunts. At the beginning of the year half of the girls trying out for the squad went home injured. It was a 'small' price to pay to keep their position on the country's top 20 cheerleading teams.

A different girl raised her hand, much to Bebe's annoyance. She pointed to her signaling her to speak, Have you chosen who will take the lead positions yet."

Bebe gave a sickly smile. This girl was hoping to get a main role, wasn't she. Too bad for her, "Yes, I have."

She admired her manicured nails while pointed towards people, "Me, Aliza, and Red will be the main floor dancers. The rest of you will be bases and spotters. Except for the main flyers, who will be Bonnie, April, and Camer-"

She bit her tongue as she looked to point at Cameron Scott, but she wasn't there. Where the hell was she? Didn't she know she was on her time!

"Who knows where she is?" Bebe seethed. Most of the girls didn't know what or who she was talking about, but the juniors did. No one really knew, so no one spoke up causing Bebe's anger to escalade.

She snapped her head towards Bonnie, "Do you know where she is?"

Bonnie leaned back a bit at Bebe's harsh tone. She could swear the girl almost spit in her eye. She wiped them anyways and batted her green eyes back, "She said she had to do something after class. Then she and that Jade girl went somewhere."

Bebe let out an annoyed screech before walking out the entrance to the gymnasium. Bonnie and April sent each other the same look of disbelief. Did she really just leave the team? That's exactly what captains are supposed to do.

Bonnie gave a sigh before standing, giving a bright smile to the team, she spoke in her normal optimistic voice "Let's go start working on the routine."

The girls nodded and got up. They started filing out the locker room. The juniors stayed back to go out last since the team was quite large. They all looked at each other: Aliza, Bonnie, April, and Red.

They finally went out last, and laughed when April muttered under her breath, "Some Capitan."

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. Even though she was co-Capitan, it seemed she had to take on the higher role most of the time.

**Oo0oO**

* * *

**Oo0oO**

"Cameron," Jade gave a quick look around, "We really shouldn't be doing this. We could get in a lot of trouble"

Cameron only shushed her by pulling lightly on the girl's pinkish blonde curls. Jade yelped at the action and rubbed her head gently. Cameron shushed her again and gave another tug. Jade stayed quiet this time.

It was funny Cameron could do all of this while picking Principal Victoria's office door lock. The door flung open slowly and creaked when she pushed on it to go in. She gave a quick glance before entering and flicking the pen cap she was using into a garbage bin. Jade followed her slowly with a shake in her shoulders.

Jade fiddled with her glasses and pulled on the ends of her skirt. This was really wrong. They were going to get caught, kicked out of school, and end up living on the streets the rest of their lives. She'd worked too much for that to happen, especially over a breaking and entering offense. That definitely wouldn't look good to colleges.

Her brown eyes moved rapidly to see anticipation of arrest. She was more nervous than a person addressing a nation. President was now officially cut from her 'what I want to be when I grow up' list; maybe amateur robber should be added to the list.

Cameron rummaged through Principal Victoria's desk and shuffled through the papers on her desk. It wasn't here. Where would they put it? Her eyes wandered carefully looking for a clue. Then she spotted a plaque on another door. Mr. Mackey's Office, That had to be where they put it.

She made her way over to his door. It was open so she went in.

Jade's eyes widened seeing that Cameron left the Principal's desk a mess. It was clean when they'd come in. She rushed over to fix the papers and asked in a hushed tone "What are you looking for?"

She didn't get an answer, so she quickly finished staking the papers back and walked over to Mr. Mackey's open door. She peeped past the door and saw Cameron stuffing slips of paper into her bag. She was getting them out of the chest in her hand. Jade looked closer. She's seen that chest before.

She gave a low gasp, "Is that from earlier?" Cameron sent her a quick bored glance before continuing to smuggle the slips, "Why are you taking those."

The hazel eyed girl still didn't respond. Jade walked up behind her, "Why are you taking those," she repeated, "They're supposed to be private and personal."

The blonde smirked at that a turned around stuffing the last of them into her bag, "I know."

She sounded happy about it. Jade looked to her confused, "You don't know which slip belongs to what person."

Cameron threw the chest into the silver time capsule leaning against the wall and giggled, "That's the fun in it."

This wasn't making any sense to Jade, and Cameron could see that, so she elaborated her plan.

"It's a game," she grinned.

Jade scrunched her eyebrows together as if she was trying to figure it out in her head. She stayed like that for a couple seconds, so she must have not come up with anything. Pssh, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

She gave a disbelieving scoff before she pulled a slip out of her bag, read it, and showed it to Jade, "Here's how it works. I'm going to read the aspiration the person wrote on the paper and find out who they are based on what I read."

Jade gave her a skeptical look. Cameron had never done anything without some twisted reason behind it, "Why?"

Cameron stuffed the slip back in her bag and began walking out the room with Jade following, "Junior year's been boring so far, it's something to do before I get bored again."

She locked the door before closing it back. Jade looked t her again unconvinced by her answer. Cameron smirked at that. She forgot the girl knew her.

She grinned lightly, "Plus it gives me more dirt on the kids here at school," They checked the corners before walking into the hallway, "You know I like having my daily dose of information."

Jade's features became distressed and concerned at the same time. Cameron gave her a genuine smile in return as if to say 'stop worrying'.

She grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the hall, her smile getting bigger and brighter by the second, "Now let's go before someone sees us."

**x- - - -x- - - -x**

**What do you think? We just want to know how you guys are liking it so far. We know it's only the first chapter, but is it starting smoothly. We want to make sure you guys are getting the story and like it. So if you have any constructive criticism, don't be afraid to tell us. But to forewarn you, bashers and bombs will be spammed, blocked, and whatever the hell else fan fiction does for that (I bet they don't do anything…)**

**For you OC owners reading out there, we just want to make sure we made your characters act right. If you notice some really out of character stuff tell us, we'll fix it or explain why we had such things happen. Some of the friend circles aren't the same as you may have wanted them to, but that' only to ease the story to a start. Also, don't worry if your character wasn't spotlighted this chapter, believe me, their time is coming.**

**Buwahahaha! Sorry I just felt like doing an evil laugh ~.~;**

**And to you regular readers, which characters do you like? What do you like about them? What do you anticipate to happen with them? Anyone care to predict the future :D? We would love to hear your opinions.**

**Sorry for the long note thingy, but we've got one last question. What do you guys think of Bebe. We wanted to make her the mean girl, but I feel I got a little over the top when she stomped out of the room, he he. We may have made her little too diva.**

**Thanks to everybody who read the author's notes. You guys are greatly appreciated. We would give you virtual cupcakes, but our invisible oven broke this morning .**

**Thanks for reading and being patient. We hope to update soon. Buh-bye~**

**Emi and Dean**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Emory and Dean do not own any canon characters or locations from the television show South Park. All rights are reserved to Comedy Central, Matt Stone, and Trey Parker. All Original Characters are property of their respective owners and credit should be dubbed as such. The only characters owned by -Lolli's are Cameron Scoutt, Jade Virgin, Aliza Green, and Marie Scompten. _

_Dean: Haha~ I feel so buisness-y_

* * *

_Anna Sun_


End file.
